Secret
by TrifectaAeterna
Summary: One Shot - A little encounter with Boomer and Buttercup... Rated T for some language


Yo!

I wrote this after being inspired by my friend! Thank you Hailie!!

It is really random and meaningless but enjoy

_disclaimer: I do not own the ppg_

* * *

I looked him up from head to toe. He did not look as bad ass as he wanted me to think he was.

"So, you smoke?" I asked. I probably shouldn't have. I didn't even know why I cared or how I ended up having a conversation with him.

"Yeah, apparently" he said between chokes and coughs, very poor…

He is smoking… not necessarily meaning that he is a smoker.

"What is it to you?" he said between puffs and then decided he had enough of that cigarette. He pulled it out of his mouth and attempted to squeeze the lit part with his fingers to put it out.

"Oh… ah … AH!" he squealed after burning his fingertips.

He shoved the cigarette, which was still lit by the way, to the ground and glared at it as if it was a bug that had just bit him.

It was extremely funny and pathetic. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell is so funny Butterbrains?"

"You don't usually smoke, do you?"

"I do whatever the hell I want!"

"And you fail at it nonetheless"

"Whatever"

"I'm just saying you shouldn't do anything just because others think it's cool"

"I think it's cool to smoke"

"So that's why you have burns on your fingers now?"

"Hey, first of all, you don't know what you're talking about and second, this is none of your damn business so shut up!"

"Very mature Boomer... I do know however, that cigarettes are bad for you and that you're technically breaking the law by smoking since you're only 16. So, because I'm a superhero and all, this is so my business now"

"What are you gonna do? Kick my ass for having a smoke?"

"Maybe"

"You don't scare me" he grinned evilly

"I just think you're asking for it blondie"

"Well bring it on; I just don't think it makes sense as an excuse to fight me"

"For now… I mean piss me off any other time and you're on"

"So, what qualifies to piss you off now?"

"In your case? Existing"

"Really?!" he smirked and looked at the ground. His dirty blonde hair fell into his eyes and hid most of his expression. Boomer was kinda cute actually… I mean if I liked pretty boys, which I'm not so sure I do.

"So, what would happen if I kissed you then?"

He looked up with a very evil look on his face.

"Be prepared to die bitch" I spat back.

No way is pretty boy kissing me.

"Ouch" he feigned a stab in the heart

"Whatever"

I don't know where the speed or strength came from. I had always been able to take Boomer down in a heart beat.

In a split second and out of nowhere, he had grabbed my arm and shoved my back against the tree we were standing under.

I hit my head hard and that caused me to blink, but when I opened my eyes, he was there, smirking.

I made an effort to get loose but it was too late. His lips were already on mine. He kissed me.

For a moment I kissed him back. He dug his fingers into my hair and pulled me in deeper. It was actually very good. A minute later I remembered what I was doing and I bit his lip, hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he yelled and flinched away allowing me to breathe.

"For being so freaking impossible!"

"What? You mean that wasn't because I kissed you?"

I looked at him now. He seemed content yet confused. I grimaced and admitted to myself that I was rather confused too.

I sighed.

"Why did you kiss me Boomer?"

"Because I felt like it. I told you, I did whatever the hell I wanted."

"So you wanted to kiss me?"

"I…" he stuttered. "I… yeah, I guess I did" he rubbed the back of his neck as he went a little red.

"Why?"

"Because… I mean, why wouldn't I?"

"What?"

"Look at you Buttercup, you're amazing! You do all these goody-good things and still manage to do whatever you want. To eat whatever you want, to look the way you want and everything! I can't do that…"

"I thought you said you did whatever you wanted"

"I meant whatever my brothers wanted"

I stared down at the ground to hide my blush. I couldn't believe that he was saying these things.

"I don't really know what to say Boomer…"

"You don't need to say anything. I mean it, don't tell anyone about this. It never happened. I never kissed you"

I looked at his face and he seemed worried.

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret" I smiled at him hoping to ease the situation.

He gave me another sexy grin. I was beginning to like his blond smirks.

He stepped a little closer to me

"Do you think I can be one of your secrets?"

I looked at his sapphire eyes and couldn't help but smirk myself.

"For now" I replied as he moved in to kiss me again.

I don't keep dirty little secrets very well… after all, I am a super-hero.

* * *

Before you hit the "x" button in that upper right corner there, please review!


End file.
